


Spoiled

by zimmer2d



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, all the ooey gooey fluffy stuff, and fingering, fluff 'n smut, heaven help me..., sort of, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Now what was he supposed to do? She worked so hard these days, picking up extra shifts and taking care of most of the household-y things. There were days that 2D felt a little spoiled by her…Perhaps he could do a bit of spoiling himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> and this makes 3 in 36 hours.
> 
> enjoy my obsession!

What a day to be off work. It’s a perfectly sunny day, a light breeze was blowing, nothing to do but laze around and enjoy it. At least 2D could. It was the first day of his vacation week, but his sweet lover had been called into the office today; a day she typically didn’t work. He had planned a nice little wake up call for her, but by the time he awoke, she was already out the door.

It was almost ten o’clock when 2D actually left the bed, shuffling to the kitchen for a cup of hot coffee. The can was lighter than he expected it to be, but he brewed it anyway. Frowning, he went over to the fridge for milk when he saw a note on the little magnetic tablet:

_‘Going to be home a bit late. Stopping by the market after work. I promise to get more coffee.’_

She signed it with a little heart next to it. 2D smiled sadly at the note. Now what was he supposed to do? She worked so hard these days, picking up extra shifts and taking care of most of the household-y things. There were days that 2D felt a little spoiled by her…

Perhaps he could do a bit of spoiling himself.

It was almost eight-thirty when she finally arrived home, three or four bags slung on her arms and her shoes and purse in her hands. 2D rushed over to her, taking the groceries and her shoes out of her hands, “Welcome ‘ome, love,” he chuckled as she put her purse on the hook near the door, “Long day?”

“That’s an understatement,” she muttered darkly. She shifted her weight from one hip to the other, “Ugh, my feet are killing me.”

“’Ere, love. Yew shouldn’ be on ‘em if they ‘urt.” 2D hooked his skinny arms under her knees, and carried her over to the sofa, laying her across it gently and dropping a chaste kiss on her lips. “I’ll ge’ ev’ryfing pu’ away. Yew jus’ relax, alrigh’?”

She wasn’t going to argue with him. In fact, she was nearly asleep the moment she touched the sofa. The poor thing. 2D put away the groceries, took a wine glass from the cupboard and filled it with the sweet moscato she liked. He woke her with another light kiss and she smiled at the glass. “Aren’t you the sweetest?” she said taking a sip, “Is it a special occasion or something?”

2D shrugged, “Yew’ve been workin’ so ‘ard lately,” he told her. He lifted her legs and settled on the sofa next to her, massaging her calves and feet. “Yew could use a break ev’ry now an’ then.” He watched her melt as he tried to remember the pressure points he learned from the Tibetan monks during his stay there, particularly that point that made her panties wet for him. She flinched a little as she sipped on her wine, bringing her knees together jerkily. 2D smirked at himself. “’Ow abou’ a baf?”

“Really trying to get those brownie points today, huh?” she smirked at him. Again, 2D carried her to the bedroom, sitting her on the bed before filling the bathtub. His sweet old neighbor had some beautiful flowers growing in her window box. As 2D smoked on the patio earlier that afternoon, she handed him a few of them to give to his ‘ _lady friend’_ when she got home, noting that she worked much too hard. He put them in water and placed them in the bathroom to surprise her, taking one and regrettably snatched off the petals and sprinkled them in the bath water. He added a bit of the sexy time oils they used every now and again, and cut the water.

He went back to her; she was still dressed in her office wear, taking little sips of wine. “All set,” he told her. She set the glass on the side table and stood to take off her shirt. “No, no,” he said suddenly. He wandered over to her, standing behind her and ghosting his long fingers over the buttons on her blouse. “No more workin’ for yew.”

“Not even to get undressed?” she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Not even to ge’ undressed,” he growled in her ear as he popped the first button, then another. He had to hold back a groan when he slipped the starched fabric off her shoulders, displaying her breasts in the purple bra she wore. “An’ yer skir’, too,” he said. He backed away just enough to tug at the zipper in the back and push the gray thing down. “Yer actually matchin’ today,” he laughed.

“Am I?” she laughed, though she seemed genuinely surprised.

"’S a shame they gotta come off, though,” 2D shrugged and slid his finger under the clasp and pulled, freeing her breasts of the confinement they were subjected to for the last ten hours. He had to control himself. He was supposed to be doing nice things for her; indulging her instead of teasing himself…

He pushed her panties to the floor, then took her hand and pulled her to the bathroom. He smirked at her gasp upon seeing the flowers on the counter and the petals in the bath. “Are you sure there’s no special reason for all of this?” she asked as she smelled the colorful flowers. “I feel so spoiled.”

“Nope. Tha’s jus’ how yew’re sup’osed to feel, love.” 2D helped her into the bath, watching her sink into the warmth of it as the petals clung to her skin. He retrieved her wine glass and his cellphone, tapping around until soft music resonated in the small bathroom. He pressed the glass into her hand. “I’ll be outside, ok?”

She frowned at him, “You’re not getting in?”

“No, ‘is is for yew. Jus’ relax a bit.”

“But I _want_ you to stay,” she pouted, “I can’t relax without you to cozy up with.”

2D’s eyes glazed over her wet body. She could be really convincing without really doing anything in particular. “Alrigh’,” he conceded, but first he went to grab the wine bottle and topped her off before undressing himself and settling behind her as she drained a bit of the excess water; she preferred to _not_ slip and die, thank you. 2D instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest as she nuzzled against him.

“Much better,” she sighed, “I feel relaxed already.” Even as she said so, she attempted to stretch her neck, a wince scrunching up her face.

“Somefink wrong?” he frowned at her.

“Just a little tension,” she grimaced as she tried to stretch the other way, “nothing— _ouch_ \-- nothing serious.”

To 2D, that counted as serious. He pressed his fingers at the base of her neck firmly, but gently, making little circles at the knot he felt there. “Tha’s quite a kno’ there,” he told her.

“Staring at a computer all day can do that,” she whimpered, “plus a few _happenings_ in the bedroom can do that too, you know. Certain _activities_ can strain the neck a little.”

2D blushed at her, “Sorry. I can’ ‘elp meself sometimes.”

“It’s ok,” she said taking his hands and lacing them in hers and wrapping his arms around her again, “What’s a little neck strain? If it makes you happy, then I’m happy.”

He smiled at her, kissing her temple and holding her, adding this little moment to the list of favorite memories with her. They sat in silence for a moment, the only sound coming from the playlist on 2D’s phone and a tiny ‘clink’ from the glass when either of them took a drink from it or when 2D refilled it. “Feelin’ bet’er?” he asked her.

“Mmm. Feel great,” she mumbled. The warm water mixed with the sweet wine was making her feel a bit fuzzy, though she didn’t drink very much. He could tell by that little blush across her nose; the same one she had when she was tipsy from drinking a lot. “You’re so good to me.” She craned her head to plant a deep kiss on his lips, her hand curling into his hair.

2D moaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss by letting her tongue into his mouth and placing a hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. He felt himself stiffening as her body rutted against him. He wanted to make her feel better than great. His fingers trailed down her body, ever so lightly, then back up again. He felt her shiver against him as he altered the path of his fingers to her nipple, rubbing the wet skin between his thumb and middle finger until it hardened obediently. He let his other hand leave her face and tickled at the skin on her inner thighs, earning a sweet whimper.

“You’re spoiling me again,” she breathed into him. He smirked against her lips.

“Yew deserve it, love. Yew spoil me a lot, I jus’ wanna return the favor.” His fingers danced around her entrance, feeling her react to his touch. 2D directed his other hand to her other nipple, teasing and palming it until it resembled the first. “I wasn’ raised to be ungrateful,” he whispered in her ear, then slid a long, thin finger into her sex.

“ _Ah_ …” she sighed, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder as he twisted his hand to get a different angle before adding another finger. “Oh, ‘ _D_ …”

2D captured her lips, delving his tongue into hers and letting her hips jerk into his palm. Her nails scratched against the edge of the bathtub as he pushed deeper into her wet sex and rubbed his thumb along her clit. She closed her free hand over his where it was pleasing her breast and toying with her nipple. He was hardening to the point of unbearable. “’Ow abou’ I show me gra’itude where we’ve go’ some room?” he growled into her neck.

She smiled at him, her eyes heavy with want for him. “Sounds perfect.” The two carefully stepped out of the bathtub, 2D grabbing a towel and tenderly dried her off, her skin soft from the oils he’d added to the water.

“I’ll give yew a real massage if yew wan’,” he said as he wrapped the towel around his waist. She hooked her finger where he’d tucked it and gave it a pull, brushing her lips against his.

“I’ll be waiting,” she whispered to him, casting a demure glance at his erection with a smirk. He blushed a little, watching her ass as she walked. He grabbed the oils from the medicine cabinet, as well as one of the little studded condoms she liked him to use from time to time. Oh, he was going to give her gratitude, alright.

She was laying naked on her stomach in the middle of the bed, humming a random tune to herself. “Ready, then?” he asked her. She hummed a consenting noise and 2D’s cock twitched excitedly, but he had to reel it in. At least for now. He tossed the condom on the side table for later, squirt a measured amount of oil into his hand and ran his hands smoothly down her back.

“Mmm…” she moaned sleepily. 2D had to really concentrate on massaging her instead throwing it all to hell and fucking her right then and there; though he didn’t think she’d mind it terribly. Still, he worked out her knots, listening to the little sounds she made. He ventured further down to her bottom, taking his sweet time there before continuing on to her legs. When she was sufficiently oiled, he had her turn onto her back. She did so, 2D licking his lips as he poured a bit more oil into his hand.

“’Ow’s it feel?” he asked her. He settled himself between her legs, his eyes raking over her body hungrily.

“Were you a professional in another life?” she asked playfully. He smiled down at her, placing his hands on her shoulders and gliding them down to her breasts. He simply couldn’t help himself. He gave them a squeeze, making her suck on her breath as he tweaked her nipples before moving on. 2D’s hands dragged along; he wasn’t really massaging her as much as he was simply admiring her body. Just touching her skin.

“There,” he said when he was done. He pulled her up, hugging her close to him, inhaling the sensuous oils on her body.

“Can I express _my_ gratitude now?” she breathed in his ear. Her hot breath sent tingles down his spine.

“Yew…yew don’ ‘ave to,” he groaned, “’S nuffin.”

“Please?” she gazed into his blank eyes. He wasn’t going to deny her anything with that look. 2D laid on his stomach, hearing the mattress creak as she straddled him and rubbed the same oils between her hands, gently kneading his shoulders and pressing down his shoulder blades and onward. She was good.

He felt her lean forward, the warmth of her breath on his ear again as she nibbled at it. “Ngh…” he groaned. She wandered away down to his neck and across his shoulders, pressing the hardened nipples he made into his back. “Tha’s some gra’itude,” he smirked. She rolled him over, eyeing his ‘gratitude’.

“So is that,” she gasped, biting her lip anxiously. She lowered her head, preparing to really show him how grateful she was, but 2D put a hand to her forehead to stop her. She pouted at him.

“I jus’ go’ tha’ kno’ ou’,” he frowned. She swatted his hand away and tried again, but he stopped her again, causing her to make an impatient noise. “At leas’ let me stand up. I don’ like seeing yew ‘urtin’.”

“Then stand up.”

2D did so, scrambling off the bed with her following. She pressed him against the wall and knelt before him, taking her time around his aching head before sliding him into her mouth. “Oooh, yeah…” he groaned, threading his fingers in her hair. “Mmm…oh…ah…ah…’oly _shit_...” he grit out as he felt his cock being consumed deep into her throat, her lips just shy of the little blue hair on his pelvis. She relaxed her throat and jaw to be sure she got him completely. 2D scrunched his eyes, his nails scraping the wall as she pleased him for a bit, then pulled off, a web of saliva trailing from his cock to her lips. She wiped it away, breathing heavily.

“See? No knots.” She stood up and pressed her body flush against his. 2D’s eyebrows furrowed; that dangerous look about him that meant he was really going to let her have it. He leaned down and gripped her thighs, settling her just above his member and tossed her back onto the bed. He snatched up the condom, slid it on and shoved into her slowly. “ _Oh fucking shit_!” she moaned, “God Almighty, 2D,” she keened as she rocked her hips against him.

“Does tha’ feel good?” he sneered as he began a slow, steady pace, toying with her breasts and watching her come completely unnerved, even at this slow pace.

“Ngh…yeah…” She put a hand between her legs, rubbing at her clit more for him than for her. He liked watching her masturbate while he made love to her; it kept him wanting to please her more. 2D leaned forward, trailing the tip of his abnormally long tongue over her sensitive nipples as he continued to pump into her. “Is this…ahh…part of spoiling me? Can I…have whatever I want?”

“Any-anythin’ yew wan’, love,” he gasped.

“I-I…I want to ride you,” she breathed. She wasn’t always the one for subtlety. 2D grinned at her, pumped one more time for good measure, then pulled out and lay on the bed, watching her swing her leg over his waist. He held his manhood steady for her as she slid down his length, the tightness and warmth drawing out a throaty moan before she bucked against his hips.

“Are we spoilin’ each other now?” he asked breathlessly. She gave him a sexy look he took as a yes. “Well then…” 2D took her hand and put her fingers to his lips, licking and sucking them before positioning them at her sex. “Touch it,” he sighed up at her.

She did so, biting her lip as she pleasured herself, her eyes lidded as she looked into his obsidian eyes while she rode him. With her free hand, she took one of his hands and put it to her neglected breast, “You too,” she told him. He did her one better and cupped them both, making her whine sweetly and her eyes roll back. She leaned back a bit, pushing him deeper into her body and tightening around him, the feeling of it all causing him to arch his back, pressing into her with a guttural groan.

“Ah, love,” he whimpered, “’S too deep. I fink I…I…” he tried to warn her; he was so close to the edge, but her body arced back, her walls tightening and pulling him deeper until he just couldn’t hold out. His body shuddered as he gushed into her, a little sigh escaped his throat as he bit down on his lip. She quickened her fingers in little circles until her orgasm claimed her, forcing his name out of her lips. 2D sat up, kissing and biting her neck until she came back to Earth, wrapping her arms around his neck and panting heavily, but smiling contently. 

“Wow,” she said softly in his ear, “We should spoil each other more often.”

“I’m open to tha’,” 2D grinned back. “If yew aren’ workin’ tomorrow, I can spoil you all day.”

She backed away slightly, tapping his nose, “How about all week?” 2D gave her a surprised, questioning look, “Why do you think I’ve been picking up so many shifts? I wanted to spend my vacation time with you.”

“Really? Well, how abou’ a lit’le more of ‘is then?” he sneered, rubbing his nose against hers.

“I can’t take anymore spoiling tonight,” she laughed, “You wore me out. But we have seven whole days to spoil each other _rotten_."

 


End file.
